


Devil Lovin'

by EerieShadow119



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Mates, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieShadow119/pseuds/EerieShadow119
Summary: A couple of fun times with her two favorite half devils. Erelah wanted to try to give her handsome devils another kind of loving fun.





	1. Dante x Erelah

**Author's Note:**

> This is with a Devil May Cry Oc I made earlier this year. Erelah is a nephilim, no not like in the DMC Reboot but in the main games instead. Her mother was an angel and her father a human.
> 
> Here's a link to my Devil May Cry blog if you want to send in an ask, feel free to!
> 
> https://shadowspice119.tumblr.com

 

It all started with a question... and Erelah was nervous it would backfire.  


Dante looked at her in shock. Not expecting this from his beloved half-angel.  


"Well...?" It was nerve racking to see Dante quiet. He wasn't answering her!  


Meanwhile Dante was internally freaking out, but in a excited way. She asked if they could try pegging! His angel of a woman wanted to try this?! Sign him the fuck up!!!  


"Dante?"  


"Oh, shit. Sorry, baby. You just surprised me is all."  


Erelah let out a relieved sigh to not see him busting up laughing or teasing her for it. "Ok. So... what do you think?"  


He didn't need to be asked another time. "Hell yeah!"  


"R-really?"  


"Baby, the thought of you having your way with me like that is a huge turn on."  


She shivered at the deep purr in his voice. "Ok. When do you want to do this."  


"You already got the equipment? You naughty girl." Oh damn, that deep seductive tone made a spark shoot to her nether region.  


"Lets just say I had Nico help me with this certain 'equipment'."  


"Oh?"  


"Yeah. I added a bit of myself to it. It's in the bedroom."  


"Oooh, this I like. So, should we head upstairs?"

...

Dante had Erelah pinned to the bed, kissing each other with abandon and need, Dante yanking off each of their clothes. He pulled a way after a few more breathtaking kisses.  


"So, baby, where is this equipment?"  


Erelah took a deep breath and leaned over the bed, reaching under it and pulling a strap-on out, showing it to Dante.  


Dante looked confused. Where was the fun part of the strap-on?  


Erelah was quick to reassure him. "Here, watch." She strapped the strong leather around her naked waist and focused on her power. The empty area on the strap-on started to glow gold and before Dante's eyes a firm gold cock, with a mouth-watering size, was pointing up and ready to go.  


"Shit. How in the hell did you manage to do this?"  


"Like I said, Nico helped with making this. Even though I was really embarrassed to tell her about this since she is the only one who could make a device where I could put myself into it."  


"Damn, I guess being with Vergil and I has turned you into a naughty woman."  


Erelah let out a laugh. "Well you are both half-demons. I guess I was going to "fall" eventually."  


"Nah, you are too much of an angel to "fall". Even if your with two guys who're your opposites." Dante said as he cupped her face with a hand.  


"Speaking of Vergil, I'm... afraid of asking him. Afraid of what he'll think."  


Dante's face softened greatly, "Hey, we both love you. I know my brother. I mean yeah, Verge is a little uptight about things, but he wouldn't turn you away or shun you. You mean a lot to him." A wry grin then formed on his face, "And if he doesn't want to try it, well, there's more for me."  


The half-angel finally relaxed and brought her handsome devil to her to kiss him.  


Dante let out a grunt as he felt the golden member against his thigh. "Whoops! Looks like we forgot about our new friend."  


The woman let out a laugh. "I guess we can start now."

...

Heavy breaths sounded through the dimly lit room as his beloved was caressing and kissing basically every inch of his body. Oh, how he loved her. How he and his brother couldn't get enough of her.  


As she was working his shaft and opening him up, his body jumped as a very sensitive spot was rubbed, "Hah... Shit baby... You're so good."  


Erelah looked up to see a blissed out Dante. She smirked and rose to kiss him. He returned the kiss eagerly, trying to put as much love as he could into the kiss.  


"Are you ready for me, love?" She whispered as their lips brushed.  


"I'm all yours, sweetheart."  


Erelah gently pushed Dante down on the bed on his back as he opened his legs to invite her in. As she slid in between his legs he ground up against her, desperate to have her own self-made cock inside of him.  


The golden member was about to breach him, yet she was going too slow, and his demonic instincts kicked in. Dante didn't want her to hold back with him, he wouldn't break.  


The woman above him let out a gasp as his legs wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward. Dante arched and let out a growling keen as he felt her power and energy fill him. That alone actually made his legs quiver uncontrollably. He felt nothing but bliss as he basked in her angelic essence.  


"Dante? Are you alright."  


He looked up to see her looking at him in concern. The half-demon's heart warmed at her concern, thinking she hurt him with the sudden entrance. He smiled warmly, "I'm perfect... You're perfect."  


She blushed at that but was happy he was alright. Erelah knew Dante could take the most painful attacks and the same goes for Vergil, but she loved him, both of them. She didn't want to see them hurt, especially during their nights of love.  


"I don't want to hurt you, either of you." She whispered as she stroked his face.  


"You didn't, it felt so good... and I know. Now, please... take me. I'm all yours."  


Erelah kissed the demon hunter slowly before pulling back. She stroked his abdomen as she rocked forward as Dante let out a pleasured demonic hiss. "Oh... fuck."  


Dante felt like he was melting. The sensation of her as she moved in him set him ablaze with need. Head tilted back in a show of submission to his mate, demon instincts slowly taking him over the more she took him. His member the hardest it's ever been and moans escaping his throat. Dante quickly started panting like he had run through hell three times over without stopping.  


As Erelah rocked her hips harder and stroked up towards Dante's chest the purring started. It was a high yet deep sounding purr coming from him.  


He had always purred when he took her and she remembered that first time together. Dante would hold her to his chest and his deep purrs soothed her and made her ache for him in all the right ways.  


A breathless moan escaped Dante, "Erelah."  


Erelah slid her hands back down his body. "Dante."  


"Please sweetheart, give me more."  


Head rolling over, Dante couldn't hold back anymore, his devil trigger activated as that perfect member hit him just right.  


"Fuck, baby! Give it to me! Please!" The now devil triggered Dante couldn't stop whimpering and moaning, his member slipping out of it's protective sheath. His devil trigger sent into overdrive as her pure angelic power connected with his now demon body. That one half of their beings that were never supposed to connect, yet it felt like he was in heaven and she was his angelic goddess.  


"Oh, Dante!" Erelah was panting from their connection. Her hands caressing his hot, tough leathery skin wherever she could reach.  


Dante's wings strained against the bed as he let out a long and loud gravely moan in ecstasy, wishing this would never end, "My mate... my beloved Erelah... I love you so much!"  


"I love you too... my handsome devil. Forever."  


Dante whimpered, his hands slipped up her thighs as he arched. Oh, Fuck! He was cumming and couldn't hold it in. Though something wasn't quite right. His cum was not coming out in spurts like normal, no, it was slowly seeping out of his demon member. His orgasm wasn't stopping!  


"FUCK, AH!" Against his will, the half-devil's hips moved and continued to grind against his mate.  


Erelah gasped at his sudden movements and noticed Dante was still cumming. "Dant-"  


"Don't stop! Please don't stop! Fuck! It's feels so fucking good!"  


Finally it clicked, "Then on your knees, hun."  


Dante didn't need to be told twice and in the blink of an eye he was on his elbows and knees. The member not slipping out at all. Erelah didn't waste any time, grabbed his hips, and started thrusting at a hard pace.  


"Hah yes... fuck me!"  


The demon in him reveled in this. Dante had never felt anything like this, ecstasy like no other. The "sinfulness" of it. His demon half took over him completely now. He was now encouraging her with sinful praises and loving words with a lovestruck sharp-toothed grin. His demon pride swelling at who and what his mate was. All of this as that wonderful orgasm still wasn't stopping.  


Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Dante had scarcely sensed someone coming, but he was too far gone to care, while Erelah was focused on pleasing Dante. The presence was gone quickly as soon as it came, so Erelah had not noticed but Dante saw who it was.  


Some time went by and things were finally starting to slow down, including Dante's long orgasm.  


Both lovers were panting heavily, coming down from their bliss.  


As Dante's devil trigger dispersed he collapsed onto the bed along with Erelah, completely spent from the most intense and blissful experience of his life.  


"Damn... that was... beyond amazing."  


"Hmm... yeah... it was."  


They took a few more minutes to regain their breaths.  


"Baby."  


"Yes, Dante."  


"I think Vergil saw us."  


"WHAT!?!"


	2. Vergil x Erelah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished the second and final part!
> 
> This one is Vergil centric. Much longer than the first part since I got carried away.
> 
> Loving smut ahead! Very brief angst.

 

The first thing Vergil noticed the next morning was Erelah finally coming downstairs, fully showered and clothed. Ah, at least the Devil May Cry building was quiet now.

When she saw him on the couch reading she quickly ducked her head as she hurried to the kitchen. She was red in the face and nervous, looking like he had caught her doing something bad. Hmm, curious.

A few minutes later Dante headed down, clean and dressed as well, with a satisfied look upon his face. He was grinning like he had gotten away with the perfect crime. He heavily sat next to Vergil with a content purring sigh.

Vergil did his best to ignore his brother, but that’s a feat hard to do.

“Man! I feel rejuvenated! I don’t remember a time I've slept so good!” Dante exclaimed while stretching his arms above his head.

“With you being so loud I figure the neighborhood hasn't slept at all.”

“Ah, there he is! Hey, did you sleep on the couch?”

“I had no choice in the matter because you ruined the bed.”

Dante grinned, “Don’t tell me your jealous, Verge.”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Well, considering the night I had with our girl a few hours ago. I’d say you are.”

Vergil scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, little brother.”

The red clad demon hunter chuckled as he stood up, “I know you are. I could smell you when you saw her in that position.”

The other threw him a piercing glare.

Dante just chuckled again, unaffected by the harsh look, “You know I’m right,” Dante then grew serious, keeping his voice low so only Vergil could hear him, “I saw that look in your eyes. That look where you wanted her to give you what she gave me.”

Vergil growled in warning, “Dante.”

Dante went back to his carefree attitude, smiling back at him, “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

He watched as Dante walked away, whistling like he hadn't a care in the world.

Vergil found himself thinking back to that moment, completely forgetting about his book.

 

_When he had gotten back from a job he taken up hours prior he heard Dante’s loud demonic growls and purrs. At first Vergil had simply thought his brother was giving Erelah a passionate time, but all the loudness had Vergil worried for Erelah. What was causing his brother to sound like a wild animal? This doesn't help his worry as he heard Erelah shout._

_Vergil stealthily and hurriedly went up the stairs in panic. Was Dante hurting her? No, that was a foolish thought, his brother couldn't possibly harm their beloved._

_As he opened the door Vergil found himself frozen. Not expecting what he was seeing. Dante was on his hands and knees in his demon form while Erelah was…_

_He quickly shut the door soundlessly behind him and teleported back down the stairs. His heart racing with something that he couldn’t place._

 

Vergil had been stuck in his own thoughts ever since he had seen Erelah with his brother that night. He had witnessed something that made the demon in him ache. Would she give him that same pleasure? Would she show him the same fierce love he’d seen her giving Dante when he saw them in that moment?

After debating with himself for hours he finally decided what he wanted.

...

Later that day as it started turning dusk out. Erelah was about to leave to go shopping for groceries, because their food stock was running low, and it kept Dante from eating sundaes and pizza all the time. Speaking of Dante, he was off on a job and wouldn't be back until late in the night.

Erelah had come to a quick halt though because Vergil had suddenly appeared right in front of her.

“You’re avoiding me.”

The half-angel sucked in a nervous breath, “I, uh…”

“It’s because of yesterday.”

“Well…”

“Why are you so nervous around me? This in unusual for you.”

“Vergil,” She let out a shaky breath, “I’m just worried that… you’ll look at me differently now.”

“And why would I do that?”

Erelah quickly looked up at him, her brows furrowing, “Your not… weirded out?”

“No. Though I was caught off guard. Seeing you like that with Dante… hmm.”

“Yeah… Sorry you had to see him like that.”

Silence fell between them for a few moments until Vergil spoke up. What he said next almost made her legs give out. He whispered it with such softness, with faint embarrassment in his voice, “I would like to try that with you.”

She looked at him in shock, clearly not expecting this to come from him. Vergil was a man who didn't like to be put in a situation that left him vulnerable, so hearing it from him, him asking her to have him in the most intimate and trusting way made her love him something fierce.

“Alright,” She said breathlessly, “Whenever you’re ready for me, darling.”

Vergil took her hand gently in his and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. He led her upstairs soon after.

…The groceries could wait.

...

Erelah found herself pressed flat on the bed after a few deep kisses from Vergil.

The bed had been striped of the sheets and blankets earlier that morning and replaced with clean ones, so they didn't have to worry about any mess from the night before.

Her blue clad half-devil was kissing her so sensually and softly, making her hum into his mouth.

She loved how opposite the brothers where. Dante was fast and passionate whereas Vergil was soft and sensual. A wonderful contrast to her.

Their clothes were slowly taken off one another. Both lovers enjoying the taste and feel of the other.

Erelah was peppering kisses on his shoulder before Vergil suddenly pulled away. The woman looked up in concern, thinking he changed his mind.

The worry vanished as he asked where the strap was. She sat up and planted a chaste kiss to his cheek before leaning over the side of the bed and pulled out a black leathered strap-on and lube from the leather box they resided in.

Vergil’s brows furrowed, “Where is the rest of it?”

“I’ll show you how I get it to appear.” She said as she strapped it around her waist.

Vergil watched as she closed her golden brown eyes and took a deep breath. He looked in amazement as a golden glow appeared on the front of the strap-on.

The member formed the same way it had the night prior. The golden shaft stood in attention, ready to go.

“This is your power, your energy.”

Erelah nodded, “Nico helped design it.”

“Interesting.”

“I wanted to give more of myself to you and Dante, but I was nervous about how you two would react… what you would think.”

“Hmm… I think it’s perfect. It is you after all.”

Vergil kissed her as he slowly lowered her to lay down on the bed again. He asked if it was alright in this position. Her answer made his heart melt with affection.

“Do what is comfortable for you, my darling.”

The half-demon brought his leg over to straddle her hips. He kissed her again as one of his hands opened the lube bottle and put a generous amount of lube in his palm. As his lube covered hand stroked her self-made cock he could feel her essence. It was warm and comforting. Just like her.

Vergil lined himself up with her golden shaft and pressed down onto it, hissing a relieved sigh at feeling her inside him.

“Don’t hurt yourself!”

He looked at the woman below him, a warm half-smile appeared on his face. He chuckled fondly at her concern for him. “It doesn't hurt, my love. You just feel divine.”

Erelah sighed as she rested her hand flat above his now fully erect shaft and caressed up over his abdomen and to his chest. Watching her handsome man as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh at her tender caress. She could feel his purr start up in his chest.

Vergil bent forward to kiss her deeply as he started rocking his hips. His beloved’s hands came up to stroke along his back, down his arms, over his thighs, anywhere she could reach.

The half-devil was quickly starting to pant. Her essence stroking his insides felt so pleasurable yet soothing all at the same time. He nuzzled against her temple and let out an involuntary whimper as a certain spot was brushed by that perfect shaft.

He rose back up to touch along her abdomen as he ground down on her. Male demon instincts swirling around in his mind as he thought of her carrying his and his brother’s children one day, to give Nero siblings. Her belly would swell with their shared life, made of their love. Erelah would look even more stunning and beautiful, like a goddess.

But then he found himself thinking. Why? Why would she want to have children with him? Why does she look upon him in the same loving way as she does with Dante? Why was she giving him happiness when he didn’t deserve it? Why, why, WHY?

These dark thoughts were quickly clouding his mind. He had caused too much suffering, too much heartache, and too much death. Vergil couldn't focus, he was slowly breaking down.

_He didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve love, he didn't deserve happiness, he didn't-_

“Vergil.” The loving whisper of his name broke him from his dark, depressed thoughts.

Vergil looked down at his beloved, his rocking had long since come to a halt. He felt a wet trail sliding down his cheek. Shuddering breaths filled the room.

“My darling, don’t cry.” She looked up at him with the most loving expression. “Of course you deserve love and happiness.” She had heard him mumbling these things unconsciously.

The half-demon closed his eyes, leaning into her delicate hand and nuzzled it. “My love, I-”

“Shh,” she softly shushed him as she heard the quakes in his voice, “It’s ok. I’m here. Your safe with me, Vergil.”

Vergil let out a shaking breath at the mention of him being safe, protected. He did feel protected and loved by her. She was powerful, just like him and his brother. More delicate than them but still so strong. Erelah had saved their lives before, and had even fought to protect them countless times. Her selflessness and gentle nature are some of the qualities about Erelah that drew him to her. He loved her so much.

“Thank you, Erelah.”

She smiled and wiped away the stray tear on his face, “Always.” Erelah then gently pulled him down to her. They shared a slow kiss. A promise. “Lean up on your knees for me, please?”

Vergil repositioned his knees, making his hips hover slightly over hers.

A soft whimpering moan escaped him as Erelah thrust up into him.

“Shhh, I got you. Enjoy yourself, Vergil.” Panting filled the room again as Vergil took what she was graciously giving him.

The half-devil leaned back up, his head tilting back in bliss, hair askew. He finally let go of that worry, of that fear he had inside him. He could now enjoy her fully. His demon instincts were coming back to the surface.

Purrs erupted from him. Vergil’s purrs were high pitched and smooth, the sound so beautiful to hear with her own ears. Finally, for the first time since they were together she could hear his purr and not just feel it. And she loved it.

“Please, my love.”

“Go ahead. Let go, my darling.”

Vergil finally let himself devil trigger. His wings opened wide to his mate, displaying himself to her, letting her drink in his demon form that she rarely got to see.

His devil trigger looked similar to Dante’s but there were some noticeable differences. His leathery skin was black and blue with silver accents adorning his shoulders and wrists. His sturdy horns on his head looking regal and shined silver. Blue stripes ran up Vergil’s powerful legs to his chest, which glowed a soft blue, the same with his eyes. And that cock, it pointed upwards in heavy arousal after coming out of its sheath.

“So beautiful, my darling.” She praised as her hand brushed over his glowing chest.

Vergil shuddered and moaned as he felt a buildup in his lower abdomen. Erelah noticed this and thrusted up faster into him.

The half-devil tensed for a moment, then everything became intense. Vergil was cumming at an alarming rate. Cum constantly came out of his aching demon member. It wasn't stopping! His body was on overdrive as his hips thrust down onto that heavenly shaft over and over again.

“F-FUCK! My love, I can’t stop!”

Even though Erelah was physically tired she kept meeting his thrusts with hers. She wanted to give him the most pleasurable experience of his life.

Vergil lost himself in his pleasure, his demon instincts taking him over completely, and let out a purring moan, "Ah! My mate… my angel. Don’t stop!” Vergil tilted his head back and smiled a sharp-toothed smile, chuckling as he was drunk on ecstasy. He didn't even care if Dante burst through the bedroom door and saw him like this. He wouldn't let anything distract him from his beloved mate.

_“Love and harmony combine, and round our souls entwine.“_

Erelah gasped, her self-made cock releasing into her lover, causing him to shout in ecstasy, his constant orgasm becoming more intense before finally coming to a stop.

Both lovers panted as Vergil’s devil trigger dispersed, his hair a mess, looking ravished and blissful.

Vergil caught himself before falling onto Erelah and weightlessly moved to lay next to her. He let out a gasp as the golden shaft slipped out of him. It disappeared soon after.

They took some time to catch their breaths as they came down from their intense lovemaking.

Vergil leaned his head forward to nuzzle her face, letting out a content purr.

Erelah happily sighed, "My favorite quote.”

“Hmm?”

Erelah met his eyes with fondness, “You quoted my favorite line.”

A beautiful smile formed on Vergil’s face, “Only the best for you.”

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his, “I love you, Vergil.”

“And I you, my beloved.”

They were both startled out of the loving moment by a shout from downstairs, “HEY! Did you two have to do it tonight?! AW, MAN! Now I gotta sleep down here! I am definitely not sleeping in my brother’s mess!”

Vergil let out a laugh and Erelah joined him.

Yeah… life was good.


End file.
